1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to an input device and, more particularly, to a navigation device including a thermal sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an optical navigation device is operated on a work surface and configured to detect a displacement with respect to the work surface according to image frames captured by a CCD image sensor. In order to improve the operational convenience, the optical navigation device is coupled to a host through wireless communication techniques, and the host performs corresponding operations according to the displacement.
In order to extend the service time of the battery module in the optical navigation device, the optical navigation device can have the function of detecting a lift event according to the image frames captured by the CCD image sensor. For example, when the optical navigation device detects that it is lifted by a user, a part of the elements are disabled so as to reduce the total power consumption. However, in order to identify the lift event, the optical navigation device has to post-process the image frames. In other words, besides for calculating the displacement, the image frames captured by the CCD image sensor are also for identifying whether the lift event occurs or not. However, it is not simple to identify the lift event according to the image frames captured by the CCD image sensor and complicated calculation is necessary.
Accordingly, the present disclosure further provides a navigation device that may detect whether a lift event occurs or not by further employing a thermal sensor.